


The Detective & the A.D.A

by noblecrescent



Category: Law & Order, Law & Order: SVU, SVU
Genre: Detective, F/M, Family, Flirting, Fluff, Frenemies, Gen, Humor, Lawyer, One Shot, Sass, Short Stories, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblecrescent/pseuds/noblecrescent
Summary: A collection of one-shots between our dear A.D.A Rafael Barba & Detective Montserrat along with other characters including minor OCs. {Potentially to become an actual story}





	1. Try Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome! As the description read, this is a one-shot consisting of an OC and our dear A.D.A Rafael Barba, along with some other minor OCs. It's just an idea I had and wanted to share! Hope you guys like it! :)
> 
> P.S the main OC is meant to look like the actress Ellie Kemper!
> 
> Premise: Detective Montserrat has the day off and is tasked with babysitting her two nieces. During an argument with her oldest niece in the D.A's offices, Rafael Barba finds them and is more than willing to help...just not for Montserrat's side.

"Bye Aunt Casey!"

"Bye Auntie!"

"Let's go you two," a ginger-haired woman ushered a teenage girl and a four year old girl out of the Homicide A.D.A's office. Casey Novak was a busy woman and having her cousin and nieces in her office wouldn't be helping her finish any time sooner.

Thankfully her cousin, Montserrat Novak, was off duty that day. Being an SVU Detective rarely gave such free days, and just to her luck she was tasked with babysitting her nieces. She'd secretly brought them over to Casey just to let her in on how annoying babysitting was going to be.

The older teenager, Jules, was being particularly difficult since her own plans were being altered due to her parents dumping her and her sister with Montserrat. "Aunt Montse, please just let me go to the concert! I promise I'll be back by midnight!"

Montserrat awkwardly smiled at the passing people. "Jules, be quiet. People are working here!"

Jules did no such thing. Instead, she stopped and turned around with the intention of finishing her case. "But aunt Montse, my parents were already going to say yes-"

"-no they weren't," Jules' younger sister, Ivanna, shook her head. "Mommy was saying no-"

"-be quiet," Jules ordered through gritted teeth. Leave it to the brat to ruin what could be her ticket to the best concert in the city.

Montserrat crossed her arms, tilting her head at her young niece. "Jules, they said no. Your dad would kill me and then your aunt Casey would have to prosecute him for it. Is that what you want?"

Jules rolled her eyes. "Save the dramatics, aunt Montse. I'm sixteen, not an idiot. Just let me make my case, alright?"

"You want to treat this as a case? I've seen plenty, Jules, and they hardly work for the people in the wrong."

"The concert is of a band that's actually pretty influential-"

"- _Eeeh,_ wrong!" Montserrat unceremoniously cut the girl off. "Try again. They have multiple lawsuits that Casey's talked about."

"I-I could meet important people for college-"

"- _Eeeh_  wrong!" Montserrat once again cut her. "It's a concert. Not a college tour. That was a weak point and you know it."

Ivanna giggled beside her aunt, only further irritating Jules. The teenager responded in a louder manner much to Montserrat's dismay. "I'd be going with responsible friends who have never given any reason for my parents to distrust them!"

" _Eeeh_ , wrong!" Montserrat still went. "You think I didn't hear about your friend Leah's DUI? Not to mention the fact she's underage."

Jules growled, her hands strangling nothing in the air. "I'd call in every hour-"

"Wrong. You pulled that one on Casey-"

"-would you stop doing that!?"

Montserrat's moment of smugness was short-lived when someone else came to Jules' defense, though he didn't really know he was.

"Frustration like that can only be reserved for Detective Montserrat Novak," Rafael Barba came to stand beside Montserrat with a wide smirk. "I would know."

"It's my day off, you can't bother me. It's a written rule," Montserrat pointed him to stay quiet.

"Again, I would know about that. And it's not a rule," he gave a light shake of his head.

"Do you have work stuff in there?" Ivanna pulled his attention. She was tapping his briefcase he was holding. "My Daddy has one too but he never lets me near it."

"Because you draw on everything," Jules bitterly remarked.

"My brother's a contractor," Montserrat clarified for Rafael. "And we were leaving before we pull any other A.D.A out of their office."

"Too late," Rafael stopped her with the words. "I heard you even inside closed doors. You're more mature than I thought with your, uh...what was it? ' _Eeeh_  wrong'?"

His smirk made Montserrat blush in embarrassment. "I was trying to prove a point."

"No she wasn't," Jules didn't hesitate to contradict her. "She was just shooting down all my reasons to go to a concert. I was trying to be a professional-"

"-you're sixteen!" Montserrat took a moment to calm herself down and explain better. "Rafael, these are my nieces. Julianna-" she gestured to the older teen.

"Jules," she corrected.

"And this is Ivanna," Montserrat patted the four year old's head. "Girls, this is Rafael Barba. He has the same job as aunt Casey does, just...with different people." They exchanged knowing glances, keeping it PG for the four year old was common sense.

"I was being extra quiet," Ivanna proudly said. "Aunt Casey says this is a place for whispers." She even whispered for show.

Rafael smiled at the girl. "You might want to tell your aunt Montserrat that," he whispered back to her. "She shouts a lot at me."

"I swear to God," Montserrat shook her head.

"You're a lawyer, so help me out here," Jules didn't express any shyness as she directed herself just to Rafael. "I want to be a lawyer like aunt Casey, so naturally I'm trying to use what I know from her to win over the judge here-" she threw a glare at Montserrat, "-so I can go to a concert tonight."

"Which I turned down politely," Montserrat argued.

"Oh, really?" Rafael tilted his head, making Montserrat point at him again. The tilted head meant he was going to start.

"Don't you dare-"

" _Eeeh_  - wrong!" he mimicked her noise perfectly. Jules beamed and Ivanna giggled, but Montserrat was keeping herself calm.

"Very funny-"

"- _Eeeh,_  wrong!"

"This is very unprofessional-"

"- _Eeeh_  wrong!"

Jules' eyes flickered between the detective and the lawyer, though happy to see someone on her side she didn't miss the underlying vibe she was getting from the two adults. She smirked.

Montserrat continued to argue but every time she got a couple words in, Rafael would shut her down. "You're still on the job-"

"- _Eeeh_ , wrong!" Rafael smirked even wider if possible. Her face was getting redder, almost matching her ginger hair. Just as she opened her mouth, he went ahead again. " _Eeeh_  wrong!"

"Would you stop doing that!?" she unintentionally shouted.

"Fine," he said, but his lingering smirk contrasted his intentions.

Montserrat rolled her eyes then turned to Jules. "You see-"

" _Eeeh,_  wrong!" Rafael blurted and earned himself another glare. "That one had a mind of its own," he flashed her a cheeky smile.

"You are not helping me," Montserrat said in a bluntly irritated manner. "Go," she pointed him towards the doors up ahead.

"Alright fine," Rafael raised his free hand in defeat. "But Jules, I would just listen to your aunt. She's crazy but...she has a good idea of what's safe and what's not."

"That's your help?" Montserrat didn't know whether to laugh or feel more offended. "Every other lawyer in this building is shaking from your talent."

"Now you're the one being rude," he moved around the woman and stopped on her other side.

"Spoken by the rudest A.D.A I've ever known," she quipped. "It's okay, I'll still work with you even when no one else wants to."

His smile was strained and Montserrat was sure he was holding back a snap because of her nieces. He waved goodbye at her and the girls before heading off towards the entrance doors.

"Aunt Montse, can we stop by the donuts?" Ivanna tugged on Montserrat's hand to get her attention. Montserrat may or may not have been watching after Rafael. May have.

"Yes sweetie, that I can do," Montserrat smiled down at Ivanna and started walking them out.

Jules was right beside her aunt, ready to discuss but not about her concert this time. "Aunt Montse, I didn't know you had the hots for the lawyer!"

Montserrat did a double take at the teen. "What!?"

Jules stopped to laugh, and not quietly. "This is  _gold_! I can't wait to tell Dad and aunt Casey that you like-"

Montserrat grabbed Jules by the arm. "Would you keep it down!? This is a workplace, not your place to joke around."

Jules got serious in that one moment. "I wasn't joking. You like Rafael, and it's pretty damn clear he does too. Your flirting could use a little more edge but-"

"I swear to God I'm going to ground you myself if you finish that sentence," Montserrat had never been more serious. The last thing she needed were for rumors to start when they most certainly weren't true. Because it was certainly wasn't.

"Aunt Montse," Ivanna called, making both Montserrat and Jules realize she'd run towards the entrance doors, "I want my donuts! Let's go!"

"Ivanna, sweetie, hold on!" Montserrat exclaimed but the four year old got a head-start when someone opened the door from outside. "Ivanna!"

Jules sighed and rushed after her aunt. "This isn't going away!" she warned with a laugh.

Montserrat bumped into some people on her way out the doors, to which she garnered glares but ignored. "Ivanna!" she called for the girl and almost had a heart attack when she didn't see Ivanna in the first minute.

"Did you lose something?" Rafael's voice pulled her gaze to the side and was immediately relieved to see Ivanna beside him.

"I found the briefcase again!" Ivanna cheerfully said. "I thought it was my Daddy's...but it's not."

"My conversation was interrupted in such a creative way," Rafael brought the girl back to Montserrat. "I'm sure they'll remember the little girl knocking into me when they see me in court tomorrow."

"I'm so sorry," Montserrat pulled Ivanna to her and hoisted the girl up in her arms. "She  _knows_ she's not supposed to go anywhere without an adult."

Ivanna apologetically smiled. "But I wasn't. I found your friend."

Jules snorted beside Montserrat. " _Friend_..."

"Apologize right now," Montserrat nodded Ivanna to Rafael, secretly hoping Jules would just keep her mouth shut. "He was working and you rudely interrupted him. That's not nice, Ivanna."

"I'm sorry," the little girl dutifully apologized to the man.

"Montse, it's fine," Rafael chuckled at the girl. "I was just talking about court tomorrow. Better she found me than..." he purposely trailed off, knowing she out of everyone would know the dangers that lurked around unsupervised children.

"Yeah, I guess," Montserrat sighed. She still gave Ivanna a serious look. "But no more running away from me."

"Who'd want to do that?" Rafael asked, but Montserrat couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not. He was probably doing it on purpose judging by the smirk on his face. "I'll see you," he said, meaning it this time.

Montserrat gave a small smile and said goodbye. She only stopped smiling when she noticed Jules gesturing after Rafael. " _See_!? Flirting! So flirting!"

Montserrat rolled her eyes, ignoring the warmth on her face as she turned in the opposite way. "If you want to see nightfall, I suggest you stop talking."

"Ooooh  _no_ ," Jules marched behind her. "If I'm not going to the concert then I'm definitely talking about  _this_! The Detective and the A.D.A? I'm going to have a lot fun with this!"

Montserrat playfully rolled her eyes, but inside her stomach was churning with the feelings she fought to keep hidden.


	2. Familial Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Casey Novak, Detective Montserrat and her brother have an argument over their family's hurtful past. While Casey tends to Montserrat's brother, Rafael has his go at Montserrat with the intention of helping her make a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that Montserrat is meant to look like the actress Ellie Kemper.

“Montse, please, it’s ridiculous! Why should we even entertain the idea of visiting her? We don’t even _know_ her!” the loud voice of a man pulled several customers’ attention from other tables.

 “Gael, that’s the whole point of visiting her!” Montserrat tried to argue in a normal tone but her brother was just being plain annoying. Gael Novak had that talent since she could remember. “I don’t know how she got my number but I’m glad she did. She just wants to know us, Gael.”

 “I don’t want to know anyone from _her_ family,” Gael’s spat made Montserrat flinch in her chair. “And you shouldn’t either-”

“-now hold on-”

“-she’s her _mother-_ ”

“-and your grandmother!”

“Only biologically!”

As the two siblings went back and forth, their loud voices progressively drew in customer’s attention. Just as the manager was going to go talk to them - since he knew the Novak family quite well - he spotted the third, eldest Novak coming in through the doors. He hated to have to call her in, especially when she wasn’t alone herself, but things were getting pretty rowdy.

 “Casey,” the manager smiled with relief as he came up to her. “Rafael, nice to see you again.”

 The two ADAs smiled at the man, but they both faded when they heard the ongoing argument towards the back.

 Casey closed her eyes, letting a sigh slip through her lips. “Please don’t tell me those are…”

 “Detective Novak and the contractor?” Rafael finished for her, still feigning thought about the voices. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure it is. She’s shouted enough for me to recognize her.”

 Casey inwardly groaned. She put a hand on the manager’s shoulder and promised him she would get the two to be quiet or leave.

 “...I think it’s a waste of time! And honestly, the fact you’re not giving my opinion a decent consideration is offensive!”

 "Bold of you to think I would care!” Montserrat’s shout was the last response of the argument.

 “Would you two please be quiet?” Casey’s presence startled the two, even more so when they saw Rafael. “The entire block can hear you.”

 Montserrat busied herself with a chip that she aggressively plunged into salsa. “If Gael wasn’t being so-”

“-oh, what? What am I being, hm?” Gael snapped but Montserrat purposely remained silence. She just took a bit of her chip and chewed. “Don’t give me the silent treatment! We’re not kids anymore!”

“No, you aren’t, so be quiet,” Casey warned the two to listen to her. “Just tell us what the hell are you two arguing over?”

Montserrat reached for another chip but instead of eating it, she just cracked pieces off. “Our...grandmother...called me. I don’t know how she got number, but...she called.”

“Grandmother? Wait, didn’t you mention…” Rafael trailed off when Casey made a cutting motion across her neck.

Montserrat looked up at the two suspiciously. “Mention what?”

 Casey purposely ran a hand through her hair, gaze shifting on the ground. Rafael was just confused but he ultimately elaborated a little. “Casey mentioned something about a grandmother of yours earlier. The only time I’ve seen her happy after losing a case.”

Casey shot him a mock glare. “Thank you. I see why Montse complains about you.”

“I didn’t know it was a secret,” he shot back.

“Casey, what’s going on?” Gael asked from his cousin. She wasn’t usually one to get into familial problems like this.

“Nothing,” Casey tried to be casual about it but her awkward shifting was enough to put both siblings in further suspicion.

“Rafael, you seem to know,” Montserrat looked at him sharply. “And if you don’t tell me what it is I’ll make sure your time with me becomes even more unbearable.”

“That’s possible?” he raised an eyebrow at her.

“Try me.”

Now, the reason he decided to ultimately share was not because of the threat Montserrat imposed on him - maybe like 10% of his reason - but instead it was for the sheer fact that Montserrat looked genuinely upset. He’d seen her angry on occasions but it was always due to their challenging cases. This was something more personal, and he didn’t quite like seeing her this way. Besides, what Casey did didn’t seem to be bad in his perspective. 

“She just...she just said she gave your grandmother your cell phone number,” his words may have well been the words of war. Gael fixated a deep glare on Casey but Montserrat stayed quiet, frozen even.

“Casey, what the hell!?” Gael shot up from his chair. “Why would you give that woman Montse’s number!? Tell me you didn’t give her _mine_!?”

“I thought it would do you well - both of you well,” Casey’s honest answer pulled Montserrat’s gaze up to the woman. “I know your mother’s side of the family isn’t one you speak to but she sounded genuinely curious about you two. I didn’t see any harm-”

“-you shouldn’t have done anything!” Gael continued to shout. “This isn’t your problem, Casey! Do us the favor and just keep your nose in your cases!” he grabbed his jacket off his chair and stormed towards the doors.

“Gael, wait!” Casey left her things on the table in a hasty manner. She put a hand on Montserrat’s shoulder, lowering herself for a quick moment. “I just wanted to help.” She pulled her hand back and hurried to catch up with Gael on the street.

Montserrat shook her head and started dusting her hands off from the crumbles of chips. “I’m sorry,” she said so hushed Rafael could barely hear her. She was getting ready to leave, but she seemed nowhere near herself.

“Montse, hold on,” Rafael put a hand on her arm to keep her in her chair. He slowly took the chair next to her, motioning he was just going to talk, though she wondered if this was just going to be another session of poking fun at her like it usually was. “Whatever this whole thing is about, I can personally vouch that Casey did seem to have the best intentions. She was excited to know what you would say.”

“I don’t doubt that she did this in good faith, but Gael was right. It wasn’t her place,” Montserrat reached for her purse hanging on her chair.

“M-Montserrat, please talk to me,” Rafael’s request came as unusual for Montserrat. He knew that too which was why he added on, “I like to think that despite our...rockish...moments, we are indeed friends.”

“Rockish,” Montserrat repeated with the tiniest of smiles, but for Rafael is was a start.

“C’mon, talk. Casey’s coming back so we’re not going anywhere,” he made himself comfortable in his chair. As Montserrat reached for another chip he smacked her hand away from it, making her roll her eyes.

“This is our maternal grandmother we’re talking about-”

“-kind of figured,” Rafael said through munches. “Casey Novak loves to talk about her grandparents.”

“After my mom walked out on our family my Dad moved us to a whole new neighborhood so we wouldn’t have to see any of her family again, and much less her. That’s just the way things were until today,” Montserrat sighed. She finally grabbed a chip but she just toyed with it at the plate’s edge. “I acknowledge that my mother doesn’t love me nor my brother, but that doesn’t have to extend to my grandmother, right?”

“Shouldn’t have to, but you knew that already,” Rafael flashed her a smile. “It’s why you came to talk to Gael, right?”

“Correct,” Montserrat sighed again. “I thought maybe...maybe the both of us could visit her. She lives in the Bronx. She sounded sweet on the phone - but nervous, she was so nervous too. She wants to meet us. It caught me by surprise but...I don’t know-” she shrugged ever-so-casually, “-it felt nice. She spoke to me in Spanish, you know I don’t know that.”

“Oh, I know,” Rafael didn’t hesitate to confirm that. Despite her Latin side on her mother’s side, Montserrat didn’t own a drop of the Spanish language.

Montserrat smiled out of embarrassment. “She was so sweet I just...I couldn’t help feel curious myself. Who is my grandmother, you know? What can she teach me? Will she love me despite never meeting me?”

“Well, I have to be honest,” Rafael dusted his hands off from the chips. “It takes time to get used to you-” Montserrat sarcastically tilted her head at him, “-but after some time, you get to realize that you are a good person. And you deserve to be happy.”

Montserrat’s face softened, albeit a trace of surprise still made an appearance. “Who are you and what have you done with Rafael Barba?” He rolled his eyes at her but she swore she saw a tint of a blush on him for a second.

“I mean it, Montse. Take it from someone who’s already lost their grandmother. Don’t let a potentially good relationship slip from your hands. This woman found Casey just to find you. That alone should show good intentions.”

“But what if Gael was right? What if it’s just a waste of time?”

“Do _you_ think it’d be a waste of time?”

Montserrat took in a breath while she thought. “My Dad said that my mom’s family was big. I have aunts, uncles, cousins...all these people I’ve never met before. I’d like to get to know them. And my grandmother…” she got lost in thoughts only to be pulled back when Rafael placed his hand over hers on the table. His warmth provided a support she didn’t even know she needed. It just felt pretty good. “Gael is going to be pretty mad at me for going…” she admitted it troubled her to know Gael would probably shout at her all over again.

“You don’t have to tell him right away if that makes it easier on you,” Rafael suggested. “Take your time, get to know this woman who - for some reason - wants to meet you…”

 Montserrat rolled her eyes at his smirk. She tried to pinch his hand around hers but it ultimately turned into a tighter grip between them. She took refuge in it and wondered if it would be ridiculous to ask if she could talk to him first after meeting with her grandmother.


	3. Meet A Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is technically a Pt. 2 to the previous chapter "Familial Bonds" in which Montserrat actually meets her maternal family despite the struggle she faces in the beginning.
> 
> As always, Montserrat is meant to look like the actress Ellie Kemper.

Montserrat was nervous enough. In fact, she was frantically nervous. Every person she passed on the street could mistake her for someone who is on the verge of crying. This was not the way she intended on looking like when she visited her grandmother for the first time...but she wasn't in the best of states. Things just weren't looking good. 

"Gael, please just answer me? Please?" she finished her tenth voicemail in the same way but her older brother still hadn't called her back. Truth be told, Montserrat didn't expect him to. 

Somehow, Montserrat got Gael to agree to visit their maternal grandmother after countless arguments. He told her he would stop by her place so they could leave together but Gael never showed up. He wasn't even answering her phone calls. In a desperate attempt for company ( _support_ , really), she thought Casey would do her the solid and accompany her. Unfortunately, Casey wasn't answering phone calls either. 

Montserrat felt like the world was against her today. Gael could get away by hiding, and could even get his family to hold up a lie, but Casey was married to her work and there was no place to hide in that office of hers. Montserrat practically stormed into Casey's office despite her assistant telling her twice that Casey wasn't there.

"Miss Novak, maybe you should take a seat..." the petite brunette assistant tried getting through Montserrat but the latter was pacing back and forth inside the office.

"I need to find Casey! Where is she!?"

"Would you like a glass of water? Coffee?" the assistant continued to ask but Montserrat stormed past her. "Miss Novak?"

"What I  _want_ is my cousin to _show up_!" Montserrat's shout echoed in the hallway.

The assistant flinched behind her. "She's busy-"

"-clearly!" Montserrat continued to shout. "I need Casey here! Please, just go get her!"

"Montserrat?" Rafael's call momentarily froze Montserrat. He'd come out of his own office after the shouts got too loud to ignore. "What the hell are you doing?"

Montserrat quickly garnered her frown from before. " _Nothing_! I was leaving!"

"Miss Novak was looking for her cousin," the assistant still answered for Rafael's benefit.

"She's with Homicide, isn't she?" he asked, briefly recalling the Homicide ADA rushing out - nearly crashing into people due to how fast she was going - to meet with her detectives over a case.

"That's just great!" Montserrat exclaimed, covering her face with her hands. 

Rafael made a gesture for Casey's assistant to return to her place. It seemed like the assistant was grateful for the release. When Montserrat got into one of her episodes, it was scary for anyone. Luckily, Rafael didn't get scared so easily - what kind of lawyer would he be if he did? He stepped out into the hallway as Montserrat made way for the building entrance doors.

"Montse, Casey's stuck on a case so if you're looking for her it'll probably have to wait until tomorrow. They're dealing with a serial killer-"

"Well that's just  _great_!" 

Rafael looked at her with a level of incredulity. "Right...like I said, it's an easy thing to solve..."

His sarcasm was met with a deep glare from the woman. "I don't need that! I don't need you - I need my cousin! I need someone!" Somewhere along her shouts of necessities, she lost her glare. Tears filled her eyes instead.

"Useless question, I know, but what is going on, Montse?" Rafael was no stranger to Montserrat's shouts but this was something else.

Montserrat looked around, knowing that to everyone else she probably looked like a crazed woman. "...no," her answer came in the form of a hushed tone.

"Alright...do you want to step into my office for a moment? Get yourself calmed down?" he made the mistake of reaching for her arm. She snapped and pushed his hand away.

"I can't calm down! I'm already late!"

Rafael raised his hands to remind her he was on  _her_ side. "Montserrat, what the hell are you doing?"

Montserrat took in a deep breath because she knew the next strike - her third one - with him would not end well. "I...I'm supposed to visit my grandmother today. Remember the whole trouble with that?"

"It involved a lot of shouting too..."

Montserrat rolled her eyes. "I convinced Gael to come with me but he's not answering his phone and I know that if I go to his place his wife will just cover for him. So naturally, I came for Casey since she wasn't answering her phone."

"Yes, like I said, she's on a case-"

"-I know," Montserrat closed her eyes for a second. She didn't want to shout anymore but her stress levels were off the charts. "I just wanted someone to come with me and since my brother decided to ditch me..."

"Casey was your next choice," Rafael understood then the issue.

Montserrat shook her head. "These are just signs that I shouldn't go. Gael had it right from the beginning."

"You know that's not true. You're just talking yourself out of going-"

"-you're damn right I am!" Montserrat snapped once again. "And you know what, I'm very convincing because I'm going  _home_!"

"N-n-n-n-no, wait!" Rafael grabbed her arm before she could escape. He was sure if she never went then she'd regret it, and worst of all she wouldn't stop saying how much she regretted it. "Now wait, just...just think about it, alright? Now this woman went through a lot to get you to agree to visit. She played detective just to  _find_ you, Montse. Do you really want to do to her what Gael did to you and not show up?"

Montserrat groaned. "This is no time for you to use your stupid persuasive words!"

"It's a talent I can't stop," Rafael said with such a plain, serious tone it got her to at least smile a bit. "And you know that I'm right about this. You don't show up, you will just break your grandmother's heart. That is just cruel."

Montserrat threw her head back and groaned again. "I do not break old ladys' hearts."

"No, I didn't think you would. And look, if you really need to have someone with you, maybe...I could come with you?"

Montserrat blinked in surprise. "...you would?"

"I  _do_ have experience with  _abuelitas_ ," he reminded with a smirk.

"Well...you would be a good translator in case they start saying things..." Montserrat swayed her head as she considered the idea. It did make her feel better knowing she wouldn't be alone. Granted it wasn't the idea she'd pictured but Rafael was trying to help her out and she wouldn't turn him away. She'd get Gael later anyways. "Okay. But I was supposed to meet her like fifteen minutes ago. When can you leave?"

It didn't appear like Rafael even thought about whatever work he still probably had. He answered her straightaway. "Right now if you'd like." The big grin on Montserrat's face made it worthwhile.

~ 0 ~

As it turned out, Montserrat's grandmother lived in a suburban neighborhood in the Bronx. It was relatively quiet but the closer they got to the designated house, the more noise they heard.

"How cowardly would it be to just turn away right here?" Montserrat's question came just outside the front door.

"Very," Rafael gave her a look that warned her not to even try it. He wasn't above shouting her name to get the grandmother out. "It'll be fine, just...don't be snappy. Grandmothers do not like that."

"I am not-" Montserrat stopped after she received yet another sharp look. "Fine," she muttered. She took in a deep breath and knocked on the door.

There were various voices on the other side, but ultimately an elderly dark-haired woman opened the door. Her dark eyes met Montserrat's same ones and gasped. "You have Regina's eyes."

Montserrat blinked in surprise. "You know who I am...?"

The elder woman chuckled. "Of course I do. You've been on the news, newspapers -  _en todos lados_!" she unexpectedly pulled Montserrat into a hug. "It's so good to see you, Montserrat. All grown up!"

"Uh...yeah..." Montserrat awkwardly pulled away. "I don't...really remember the last time I saw you..."

The elderly woman just laughed and waved her off. "It'd be crazy if you did. You were in diapers!  _Tenías un añito cuando te vi_!"

Montserrat awkwardly laughed but swayed her head to Rafael. "Help me?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "You were one year old when she last saw you."

"Ooh," Montserrat nodded. It did sound about right in her time line of events. Her mother had walked out on their family around that time. "Um, so this is my friend I brought along, Rafael Barba. We work together."

"Hello," Rafael shook hands with the woman.

"I've seen you on television too," she recalled after studying him for a moment. "Irene Ramos."

"Irene?" Montserrat repeated, earning strange looks from both in return. "That's my middle name."

Irene smiled bashfully. "Your parents named you after me."

"Oh..." Montserrat truly hated how little she knew about her mother's family.

"Come in," Irene motioned them both inside. "You're a little late but it's alright."

"You didn't know who you were named after?" Rafael whispered to Montserrat as they walked down the foyer.

Montserrat shrugged. "How was I supposed to know? My Dad doesn't talk about my mother's side! I could've been named after the first thing my parents saw for all I know!"

The two finished their hushed conversation as Irene led them towards the dining table. "Dinner is already ready.  _Como estamos en Cuaresma, hay camarones deliciosos_!"

Before Montserrat could ask Rafael for the translation, the man eagerly asked Irene something else. " _A la Diabla_?"

Irene threw him a smirk. " _Y de caldo_."

"Bless you," Rafael said and got a laughter from the woman. 

"What the hell was that?" Montserrat soon had his arm in her grip. Irene left them in the dining room where sure enough the table was set with plates and glasses. "What did she say? What did  _you_ say!?"

"She made shrimp, Montse. Calm down," he pried her hand off his arm. "It's Lent so there's no meat involved in the meals."

"Lent?"

"Yes."

"That thing where you don't eat meat on the first Wednesday and Fridays, right?"

"Yes."

"...I don't celebrate that."

"Today you do," Rafael patted her arm and led her to the table.

"I feel like an idiot. I don't understand my own language - my own  _culture_!"

Rafael turned back to see her shaking her head, practically blaming herself for something she wasn't responsible for. "Montse, you understand that this isn't your fault, right? You can't learn what wasn't offered to you."

"You know I had Spanish classes back in high school and I blew them off? I actually ditched the class," Montserrat looked around the neat dining room. "Now I have no idea what my own blood is saying to me. I don't understand the point of..."

"...Lent?"

"Yes, that. I don't...it makes me feel like an even bigger outcast from this family."

"Okay, you need to stop thinking like that. That woman in there-" Rafael nodded back into the kitchen, "-sincerely loves you. I've seen that look so trust in me." His hand reached for one of hers, meaning to provide support but it actually did more for the two.

" _Abuela? Ya llegamos!_ _Dónde está la comida?_ " a man's voice practically echoed in the house just before two young children ran into the dining table.

"You need translation for that, or...?" Rafael smirked when Montserrat hit him on the arm. She was more focused on the two kids staring up at them with wide, blinking eyes. The girl didn't seem to be past seven while the boy looked around twelve.

The kids were soon flanked by the man who'd called out and a woman.

"Hey, it's my cop cousin," the man beamed and hugged Montserrat in the same straightforward manner Irene had. Montserrat just wasn't used to that kind of behavior. 

"Leo, she doesn't know you like that," the woman behind scolded him but 'Leo' just laughed.

"She's my cousin, Nadia," Leo stepped back, his hands still resting on Montserrat's shoulders. "She's family and she's gonna have to get used to hugs!"

"Leo, what's all the shouting for?" Irene came out of the kitchen for a moment, probably to scold.

"Just saying hi to my cousin," Leo innocently shrugged. In that moment, Rafael was sure this man was Montserrat's cousin. She did the same annoying thing whenever she was pushing him or the squad towards something she wanted.

"I'm going to start bringing out the food - behave yourself, Leo," Irene warned before returning to the kitchen.

"Of course, abuela," Leo waved her off then turned back to the visitors. He held a hand out to Rafael. "Leo Ramos."

"Rafael Barba," Rafael smiled as politely as he did to the grandmother.

"Boyfriend?" Leo's question made the two in question red in the face.

" _No_!" Montserrat exclaimed. "We work together! That's it!"

"Definitely it," Rafael added and cleared his throat. "But it's nice to meet you."

Leo's smile lingered just a bit longer than the two would've liked. Leo stepped back to be beside the woman and kids. "This is my family. Nadia," he started with the woman.

"Hi," Nadia shook hands with Montserrat then Rafael. "It's so nice to meet you."

"And these are our kids: Valeria and Holden," Leo gently pushed the two kids forwards.

"Hi!" the two kids chorused with matching grins.

"Abuelita said you're a cop," Holden looked Montserrat up and down as if not believing it.

"Detective, but basically," Montserrat smiled at the brunette boy.

"The boys at my school say girls can't be cops," Valeria tilted her head. 

"Well they're all liars," Montserrat shrugged. "You can be anything you want to be."

Holden's gaze flickered to Rafael. "Are you a cop too?"

"God no," Rafael said just a bit too fast.

Montserrat threw him a sharp glance. "Anything wrong with that?"

"No, I just prefer my job, that's all. I'm a lawyer and that involves less running-"

"-and being a smart ass," Montserrat simply could not help herself. Valeria and Holden giggled with a mutual "she cursed" shared between them.

Rafael scowled but kept his mouth shut. At least she seemed to be returning to her usual self. Thankfully, Irene started coming out with the food. As they helped to set up, more people started arriving. It seemed like Montserrat wasn't the only one who'd been running late. She had an uncle Carlos - who turned out to be Montserrat's mother's older brother and Leo's father - arrive just ten minutes after Leo and his family. He and his wife Alicia were both lively, letting Montserrat see where Leo got his cheery personality from. Before dinner ended, Montserrat met so many family members she felt like she needed to make a list - or a family tree - just to remember everyone the next time she came around. Still, everyone seemed like fine people.

It made Montserrat a bit resentful towards her father for never allowing her to meet these people when she was younger. She had cousins - Leo, Paloma, Itati, Hugo, etc. - and aunts and uncles to spare. She wanted to spend more time with them and she promised herself that she would whenever she had the time.

Later that night, a couple of her uncles were preparing a wine toast so the rest of the family gathered in the same room. In the meanwhile, Montserrat came across the various photographs her grandmother had in the living room. She picked up one particular photo of a dark-haired teenager sitting at the edge of a park fountain in her graduation cap and gown.

"That was Regina when she graduated from high school," Irene came up beside her.

Montserrat cleared her throat, "I've never really seen any pictures of Mom, much less when she was young." 

"Yes, I imagine your father wouldn't have liked a reminder of what Regina did," Irene sighed. 

"Gael looks like her," Montserrat grazed a finger over her mother's face. "He's got the same hair, eyes..."

"You have the eyes too," Irene reached up to touch some of Montserrat's hair. " _H_ _asta con éste pelo rojo! Parece lumbre_!" (A/N: "Even with this red hair! It looks like fire!")

Montserrat smiled sheepishly. "Irene I have to be honest with you-"

"-I am your grandmother, Montserrat," Irene playfully scolded her.

With the same sheepish smile, Montserrat tried again, "Grandmother, I have to be honest and just...I don't really understand you when you speak Spanish. I never really learned..."

"I know that," Irene chuckled. "You think I didn't notice you asking your friend to quietly whisper-" she whispered for dramatic effect, making Montserrat smile again, "-what was said every now and then."

"I'm sorry," Montserrat put the photograph back on its place. "I don't...I don't know anything about this family. And my guess it's going to take a while until I can get just the basics down."

"And what's the problem with that?" Irene crossed her arms. "I'm just happy you came."

"I have to be honest about that too. I wasn't going to come at the last moment. Gael bailed on me and my cousin Casey was working...it felt like they were signs that things wouldn't go well if I showed up here." Irene didn't seem upset over the admission which really surprised Montserrat. "You understand what I said, right? I wasn't going to come."

"But you did meaning something changed your mind," Irene said plainly. "And I'm grateful for it."

"We've got the wine, come and get some!" Leo exclaimed and motioned people to grab a glass.

With the promise of getting a glass for her, Irene left Montserrat. The ginger continued to study more photographs, and perhaps it had to do with the fact a lot of them were of her mother. It was nice to see what her mother looked like as a kid and even just as a young woman. She only looked away when she heard Rafael's voice nearing the living room again. He'd stepped out to take a call, but since that had been over fifteen minutes ago she assumed there'd been more calls than expected. He'd given up his afternoon of work to accompany her and now he was probably going to work through the night just to catch up. He may have been snarky most of the time - and it was possible that sometimes she just wanted to strangle him - but when it came to the important stuff, Rafael really was a good man. 

"Just leave it for tomorrow, we'll talk," Rafael seemed particularly more irritated than usual after hanging up. 

"Are you in trouble?" Montserrat asked him, drawing him to her side.

"No, _they're_ going to be tomorrow." At least whatever problem he had didn't stop him from being his usual confident self. He glanced to see the photographs beside them and took all but ten seconds before he pointed out Montserrat's mother in three pictures. "You two have the same eyes. It seems like a Ramos trait."

"I guess it is," Montserrat nodded.

"And the orange hair is obviously the Novak trait."

Montserrat laughed and brought a hand to her hair. "I guess it is. I wonder what else I inherited from these people."

"Well, the good thing is now you'll be able to find out," Rafael reached to touch her arm. Montserrat surprised him when she hugged him unexpectedly. "What are you doing?" his hands were debating whether or not to touch her back.

Montserrat wasn't in the mood for the usual sarcasm of feigning kindness. She felt at a good place right now and she wanted to let him know how thankful she was to have him with her. "Thank you for coming with me. It really means a lot to me."

"I...I guess you're welcome," Rafael hid his smile when he finally hugged back. When they pulled apart, they exchanged smiles.

"Montserrat, will you and Rafael be joining us?" Leo's teasing call didn't go unnoticed by the two.

Montserrat shot her cousin a sarcastic glare. "I don't know, you haven't drank the entire bottle already, have you?"

"You don't have to be mean to your own family," Rafael told her as they headed to get their glasses of wine.

"It's okay, I'll still have plenty of sarcasm to use on you tomorrow," Montserrat promised him...but he promised to be sarcastic right back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't originally going to post a part two but someone left the suggestion in a comment and I couldn't get it out of my head anymore! It was fun to write especially since I get to throw in some Spanish along the way. I never get to do that in any story of mine!  
> P.S I'm also drafting an actual story with Montserrat as the OC if anyone's interested. I might be posting it this weekend :)


End file.
